<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With all my love by Jinbeizaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611030">With all my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki'>Jinbeizaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s worse than having two boyfriends is them sharing the same birthday and having no idea what to give them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tachibana Makoto, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With all my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Makoto &amp; Kuroo! </p><p>What's a better gift to give them than a Sousuke Yamazaki? </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened out of the blue, one summer night after a little too many drinks maybe judging how Kuroo was the one to blurt out that both Makoto and he loved him more than a friend. He was quick to deny this the next morning but the hickeys on Sousuke’s skin didn’t wash away as fast as Kuroo’s shame. Makoto’s arms wrapped around his waist didn’t loosen up either.</p><p>So, it just…happened.</p><p>There was no turning back to how their relationship used to be previous to that night.</p><p>Sousuke was uncertain how long it will last nor how to break the news to the rest of their mutual friends or family but he could not deny how much pleasure those two men were bringing in his life. He selfishly hoped for things to stay like this.</p><p>Makoto and Kuroo used to share an apartment previously to dating. They met thanks to common friends and since they were going to the same university, they ended up sharing this place to cut the fees of living in Tokyo by half. But that allowed them time to adjust to one another, Sousuke had noticed. They were not awkward waking up in the same bed or cuddling on the couch while watching movies.</p><p>The new addition of Sousuke in their relationship needed a lot more adjustments yet. A few times, he suffocated from the combined weights of his boyfriends sleeping on his chest. He still was embarrassed whenever one of them entered the bathroom while he was showering –though in Makoto’s case he was not doing it on purpose.</p><p>Still, it was going a lot better than he expected at first, he had to admit. Perhaps due to the fact that not much had changed all in all, just the addition of gestures of affection which weirdly had not been awkward at all. Kuroo had always lazily used his back as a pillow whenever they were having a movie or video games nights while Makoto had kept reaching for his hands as soon as they would be outside just in case that he got “lost”.</p><p>In a way, it might not be much of a shock for their friends to learn that Sousuke was now dating Kuroo and Makoto.</p><p>Yet, there was one major problem with this new setting. One that Sousuke had not originally thought of at first but was now coming back to bite him in the ass. Both Kuroo and Makoto shared the same birthday though not the same year. Kuroo was older than them by a few years, even if Sousuke had trouble believing it judging how an annoying brat Kuroo could be. Still, it was a coincidence that both of them loved, going out together on the 17<sup>th</sup> November night had become a tradition since they met.</p><p>But now that he was their boyfriend, Sousuke felt as if he needed to step up his present game. He could not just send them a text and treating them the next time they would be eating out.</p><p>There was no idea on what to get them though. Sousuke was never the greatest to pick presents, after all.  </p><p>“Why you frowning at the laptop, Sou-chan?”</p><p>Kuroo’s voice caught him off guard before he noticed that indeed the lean black-haired man had come back from work. His grin was frustrating, having no idea that Sousuke had spent the last hour or so looking on the Internet to find them a present.</p><p>“I’m trying to work on my essay.” Sousuke lied in a sigh, trying to get his boyfriend to leave the living room. Yet, even the darkest of his glare didn’t seem to work on Kuroo as he walked over to him.</p><p>“Let Tetsurou sempai help you~” He teased, trying to glimpse at the laptop screen before it was shut down.</p><p>“No.” Sousuke had not expected Kuroo to be behind him this fast, resulting in no other options than closing his laptop despite how suspicious this was or else he would have seen the dozen tabs opened instead of a text document. Predictably, it only aroused Kuroo’s interest.</p><p>“Oya~ Were you actually watching porn instead of working on that essay of yours?” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders, leaning his chin on top of his head. His voice sounding falsely scandalized.</p><p>“You think I have the time for that with finals coming up? Not everyone has graduated yet.” Sousuke groaned, jabbing Kuroo’s side with his elbow. It allowed him to pick up his laptop and stand up to head back to the bedroom.</p><p>“All right, all right.” Kuroo raised his arms in the air in defeat. “Still you should ask me for help from time to time. Even Mako does that.”</p><p>At the fact that Makoto, <em>saint Makoto</em> who would not want to bother anyone with his problems was to ask Kuroo for help did surprise Sousuke. It occurred a few times before, where Sousuke took care of Makoto even when he refused his guidance. Each time, he had to force his way against Makoto’s kindness so that he could spoil assist him.</p><p>Well, there was no denying that Kuroo had managed to crack Makoto’s self-defense first since they had been in a relationship longer than him. Still, it proved how trustworthy Kuroo could be if Makoto had allowed him this much. Not that Sousuke didn’t know this but let’s say from time to time, he could have his doubts about how much more Kuroo seemed to tease and rill him up.</p><p>“I don’t need help, don’t worry.” Sousuke mumbled, setting his laptop on the desktop.</p><p>Since Kuroo was already here, it meant that it was close to dinner time. His stomach grumbled at that thought alone, indicating it was indeed long past enough for today. Sousuke still had more than a couple of weeks left to find the perfect gifts for his boyfriends. It should be all right. From his researches, he had already more or less found out what he could give Makoto. Kuroo remained a mystery though no matter how many tabs he would open.</p><p>“Relax a bit, I’m sure you will do great.” Kuroo told him instead, unaware that he was part of the reason of his trouble.</p><p>His smile helped lift up a bit of pressure that Sousuke unconsciously put on his shoulders. Considering he was the latest addition in Makoto and Kuroo’s relationship, he could not stop thinking that he would be the one guilty if anything wrong occurred. It was a baseless assumption, yet it had stuck within his mind after their first fight.</p><p>“Thanks, Kuroo.” Sousuke nodded before his chin was held in Kuroo’s palm.</p><p>“When are you going to start calling me by my first name, Sou-chan?” Although the tone of his voice seemed cheerful, Sousuke grasped how it didn’t reach his golden eyes. They were focused on him, worried, eager but most of all, inquiring.</p><p>“Once you stop calling me that.” Sousuke retorted though his palm resting on his nape was a giveaway that he was embarrassed.</p><p><em>Makoto</em> had felt natural to utter since they knew one another for a while. Although they hadn’t a meaningful conversation until their last year of high school, they had agreed mutually to call each other by their first name quite early on. With Kuroo, it was a whole different story.</p><p>“But it suits you. You let Nagisa call you that.”</p><p>“Good luck trying to stop him from doing anything.”</p><p>“…You got a point.” Kuroo conceded in a laugh, letting go of his boyfriend’s chin with a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Taking advantage of his height once again, Sousuke thought bitterly. He disliked how whenever he tried to replicate the same gesture, Kuroo would be going on his tiptoe and smirk down at his face. How was he supposed to believe that this guy was older than him again?</p><p>“Go take a shower, I’ll make dinner.” Sousuke instead announced, too tired and hungry to be annoyed.</p><p>“Is it your nice way of saying that I stink?”</p><p>Kuroo looked at himself wondering what could be wrong with his clothes. He could not blame that as a member of a national association, he needed to wear a suit no matter the fact that he would be running around the city for his projects or end up playing volleyball.</p><p>“No, it’s my nice way of getting you out of that suit.” Sousuke smirked before leading him closer to the bathroom door. “And get you out of the kitchen.”</p><p>“Oh, come on! I am not a bad chef.” Kuroo complained though he started undoing his tie.</p><p>“I’m better than you.”</p><p>“That’s cheating, your family owns a restaurant.”</p><p>“Makoto prefers my cooking.”</p><p>Kuroo still grumbled how it was not fair, that Makoto was biased. Sousuke couldn’t help chuckling at how ridiculous this was though he enjoyed how they would be competitive with one another in so many matters just to get Makoto’s favors.</p><p>“Go take your shower, it’s late already.” Sousuke added once last time, leaving his boyfriend behind with a prideful stride from having won this argument.</p><p>Although Kuroo wanted to protest, he had to concede and enjoyed the view of Sousuke’s back to ease his sore loss, entering the bathroom soon after. It would not be long until Makoto was back from his classes and Sousuke would need to go to his physical therapy appointment as well.</p><p> </p><p>Walking up to Sousuke, Makoto hugged him from behind without a word. The cold hands and body pressed against him startled him yet he did not let go of his utensils.</p><p>“Long day?” Sousuke only asked, aware that it would not take as long as with Kuroo to get a truthful answer.</p><p>“Mmm…” Makoto mumbled, nodding. He slightly moved his head to the side to get a look at what Sousuke was making. “Where’s Tetsu?”</p><p>“Taking a shower, you can go after him.” Sousuke answered with a smile.</p><p>He blew slightly on a bit of fish, bringing it then to Makoto’s mouth to hopefully warm him up a bit more. The reaction didn’t take long as his boyfriend sighed blissfully at the offering.</p><p>“It’s so good.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Makoto proposed although he remembered how he was forbidden in the kitchen after the latest attempt had raised more worries than anything. Still, he did not enjoy letting his boyfriends be the ones to always cook, desiring to do his fair share of chores.</p><p>“I’m almost done, you can rest some more in the couch.”</p><p>As expectantly, Sousuke turned down his request. Nonetheless, before he could feel any chagrin over that matter, Sousuke turned around for a second to kiss him. The cold lips were chapped, confirming his idea that Makoto needed a lip balm. Though it seemed too little on its own to be his birthday present, it would be a nice bonus.</p><p>“Go warm yourself up.” Sousuke added, focusing back on the hotplate unaware that he had effectively warmed up Makoto, or at the very least his cheeks.</p><p>“Ah you’re back! Welcome home, Mako.” Kuroo exclaimed after getting out of the bathroom. He had already noticed the bag by the living room and the noises from the next room, but it was always pleasant watching his boyfriends snuggling in the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes, I’m home Sousuke, Tetsu.” Makoto smiled, walking up to Kuroo to kiss his cheeks. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair.” He added nonetheless upon sensing a drop of water on his face due to being so close to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Says the one who’s freezing.” Sousuke called out from the kitchen, listening to them from the counter.</p><p>“That’s right you’re cold Mako, let me warm you up.” Kuroo smirked. His hands were already wandering around his body while Makoto was busy using the towel around his neck to dry his hair. A loss battle unfortunately.  </p><p>“Ah—Wait Tetsu— Let me— dry your…Mmm…”</p><p>“No messing around before dinner.” Sousuke groaned, knowing them too well.</p><p>They had missed far too many meals this way, the worse being breakfasts. Upon glancing behind him, Sousuke saw how Kuroo had already taken off most of Makoto’s upper clothes, only his pants and a half-opened shirt were remaining on his boyfriend.</p><p>“You’re no fun, Sou-chan.” Kuroo pouted, his hair messily trapped in the towel rendered him looking a lot more ridiculous than sexier from Sousuke’s perspective. He couldn’t help laughing at that sight.</p><p>“He’s right though, you must be hungry Tetsu. Go set the table, I’m taking a quick shower.”</p><p>Makoto had no idea just how true that supposition was till Kuroo’s stomach grumbled in agreement. He blamed how it was all Sousuke’s fault for cooking his favorite but still conceded by letting go of Makoto’s waist with a barely hidden pout.</p><p>“You have to go to your therapist, no?” Kuroo inquired then as he reached the kitchen unit where they stocked the plates.</p><p>“Mmm, it’s only a check-up to see how I am doing, it won’t be long.” Sousuke explained, he could tell Kuroo’s interest even without gazing at him.</p><p>“Do you want me to accompany you?”</p><p>“I’m not a kid anymore, Kuroo.”</p><p>Sousuke hated how Kuroo and even Makoto, although he would not be as insistent as the former, were reacting to any of his medical appointments. It had been more than a year since his surgery, he was now being extra careful to not fuck it up again. Nonetheless, he could tell even without his doctors that he was doing all right. His times were getting better.</p><p>There was no need for a rush yet. Sousuke was aware of this fortunate last chance he had which was the reason why he would continue to have checkups every now and then. However, it seemed his boyfriends would interpret them as if he had hurt himself again –or at least a bitter reminder that it could happen once more.</p><p>“Beside Makoto needs you, he had a bad day.” He added, trying to shift the focus of the conversation from him.</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>“Yeah, he just came home quietly, sneaking on me and hugging me until you got out of the shower.”</p><p>“…All right, if anything happens though, text us and we will come together, okay?” Kuroo offered, setting for a compromise between his two boyfriends.</p><p>He was aware Makoto was most likely stressed over the finals coming soon yet he did not want to disregard Sousuke and his troubles either. With Sousuke nodding, Kuroo already knew that he would not do as he promised. There was no way he was going to text them even if something wrong occurred because he would want Kuroo’s attention solely to be on Makoto.</p><p>“It smells nice, thanks.” Kuroo smiled instead of pushing more onto that sensitive subject.</p><p>Sousuke would open up more with time, he just needed to be patient and be there for him. The way he cooked for them was more enough proof that he cared for them. Sousuke might come from a family owning a restaurant but it did not teach him how to cook with this much love.</p><p>“I love you, Sou-chan.” Kuroo couldn’t help sighing as he sniffed at the grilled salted mackerel pikes on the plate. “Is it already my birthday for you to do my favorite?”</p><p>“Thank Haru, he gave some to Makoto the other day.” Sousuke pointed out to the fishes. Would this be enough for Kuroo’s present? Just food? Being reminded of the coming birthday only tensed him up yet.</p><p>“Still you did it for me.” Kuroo snickered nonetheless waiting for Makoto to join them before he would start eating, unaware that his words brought more interrogations to Sousuke.</p><p>“Food is food.”</p><p>“Done just the way I like it.”</p><p>“Eat already.”</p><p>“Oooh it smells so good.” Makoto moaned when he entered the living room, his smile back on his face comforted Sousuke. He didn’t look freezing either thankfully in those fluffy pajamas. A good warm shower, a nice dinner and a relaxing night by their sides would be enough to ease any of Makoto’s worries.  </p><p>“Right, right?”</p><p>“Ugh, just eat already you two.” Sousuke sighed, finishing to set everything he had prepared on the table.</p><p>Kuroo leaned over to him moving his hand for Makoto to come over as well so they could kiss Sousuke’s cheeks together. They couldn’t help laughing at how it rendered him speechless every time. Glaring at them were rendered useless due to his burning face. It was taking away any threatening aura he meant to give.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe a watch?</em> Sousuke remembered how a few days ago, Kuroo lamented how he broke his pocket watch after he had forgotten to take it off and had fun playing with few members of his former high school volleyball team.</p><p><em>Maybe a new set of tracking suits?</em> Makoto had mentioned once he would need to buy one so that he could leave it at the swimming pool facility where he worked instead of keeping one in his bag.</p><p>They were all ideas but anyone could buy those to his boyfriends. It didn’t particularly have the ‘boyfriend’ present aura he sought them to have. On the other hand, what could he buy? Sousuke had saved some money for this, forecasting how his boyfriends sharing the same birthday would mean a lot more expenses this month than usual. Christmas was coming up too… Two consecutive months about dying over exams, swimming and picking presents for his boyfriends did not seem as chilling as he had hoped his college life to be.</p><p>Sousuke stopped by a window catching his attention by being way more lightened up than others –a jewelry store. His teal eyes gazed at the various necklaces, earrings, and other accessories while he wondered if this was what could be considered a ‘boyfriend present’. But then wouldn’t it be useless next to those other practical ideas he had?</p><p>For his own birthday, Kuroo and Makoto had taken him to an attraction park before ravishing him once home. So maybe, he should take them to a date and fucking around by night time?</p><p>Before Sousuke could dwell more on the question, he felt his phone vibrating against his leg. Taking it off his pocket, he quickly swiped to accept the phone call.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Is everything fine Sousuke? It’s been a while since your appointment must have finished.” Makoto’s voice was filled with worries and Sousuke moved his jacket from his wrist to glance at his watch.</p><p>“Ah sorry, I didn’t see the time flies. I am all right, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Did he get lost?” Sousuke could hear Kuroo asking from the other side and he groaned immediately.</p><p>“You heard him.” Makoto chuckled quietly. “Are you?”</p><p>“No, I just took a detour to go to the pharmacy to pick up a new lotion.” Sousuke had thought of that excuse in case he would take longer than necessary. Although Makoto couldn’t see him, he instinctively raised the plastic bag.</p><p>“Tell him that if he isn’t home before the movie start, he would not complain about me using his tits as my pillows.” Kuroo teased, doing this more to embarrass Makoto than Sousuke.</p><p>“Please tell me you heard him.” Makoto begged. His words barely audible thanks to his hand covering his face.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, no need for you to repeat it to me.” He was not a fan of Kuroo’s ‘<em>term’</em> to call his chest after all. “He’s going to have to stick up to real pillows for tonight, I’m almost at the station.” Sousuke informed Makoto.</p><p>It was one of the few places he wouldn’t have trouble finding since it was well indicated by directions. He just needed to stay upon big avenues and no make-up shortcuts which would turn out to be detours.</p><p>“Hahaha all right, we will see you then.” Makoto’s smile was communicative as Sousuke placed his phone back into his pocket with one himself.</p><p>There was no denying that he was eager to be home, by their sides.</p><p>There was still time to find the perfect presents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was no time at all actually, Sousuke lamented as he stared helplessly at his laptop screen. With only a week left, he better make-up his mind already or else he might not receive it in time. Still there were some hesitations left in him.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Sousuke?” Makoto wondered, taking off his glasses.</p><p>They had been studying for the past hours and now were taking a much-needed break. Sousuke had started to unconsciously check the various webpages he had saved in a folder for his boyfriends’ birthdays. Yet unlike Kuroo, Makoto was not trying to pry nor look at the screen.</p><p>“Yeah, just checking something.”</p><p>“It’s break time, Sousuke.”</p><p>“All right, I’m stopping.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Makoto leaned back onto the soft pillows while snuggling more under the kotatsu. It was getting colder and there was nothing better than staying warm under there. Sousuke smiled at the sight, warming up his heart way more than the electric heater ever could.</p><p>“Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p>“Yeah please.” Makoto mumbled to which Sousuke’s smiled grew even more fondly at before leaving the room.</p><p>He brought some of the latest mandarins they had bought along with some of that chocolate cake Sousuke had been trying out. This was supposed to be a training practice specimen for their birthdays’ real cake yet Kuroo had found them. Maybe he should have asked Haru to lend him his kitchen to prevent this but it was too late now. And no way was he close enough with Haru to have total use of his kitchen without bribes.</p><p>At least, Makoto could appreciate them before Kuroo ate the whole set.</p><p>“Thanks.” Makoto sat up and helped to tidy the mess of papers and books on the table so that Sousuke could settle everything while preventing any accidents.</p><p>“Is your essay going well?” Sousuke inquired, starting to peel one mandarin, giving more than half of it to a willing Makoto who opened his mouth at each quarter offered to him.</p><p>“Mmm… I guess it’s going.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re doing great.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure... But thanks.”</p><p>They continued eating in silence till Sousuke noticed the green eyes kept staring at him a bit too intensively for it to mean nothing.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No, no.” Makoto quickly retorted before sighing, worrying even more Sousuke in the process. “It’s just… You’re concerned over something lately, aren’t you? I mean, you keep looking like something is on your mind…”</p><p>Makoto seemed cautious, as if he was trying to get some answers but at the same time was fearing actually hearing it. It took Sousuke aback, trying to realize what Makoto could be referring to. Had he looked this worried about the coming birthdays? Recollecting everything that had occurred the last couple of days, Sousuke did notice he might have missed a few times Makoto or Kuroo called him out. He had been keeping all those birthdays matters secret from them and with Makoto’s warm hand pressed against his own, it felt like he should let everything out without any worry.</p><p>“… Do you know what to offer to Kuroo for his birthday?”</p><p>It was never good to keep it all to yourself, they were both aware of this through their different experiences –no matter how trivial the matter seemed to be in Sousuke’s ears now that he was saying it aloud.</p><p>“For Tetsu?” Makoto blinked, asking in bewilderment. His mind had run all sorts of theories about what could trouble Sousuke that he was expecting anything but this.</p><p>“Yeah his birthday… I have no idea what to get him.” Unconsciously, Sousuke was praying that it didn’t give away that it was the same for Makoto’s one.</p><p>“You know any presents you give him he’s going to cherish it.” Makoto suddenly grinned, implying that it would be the same for him in those now cheerful eyes. All the apprehension had now turned into relief.</p><p>“What are you getting him?”</p><p>“A new watch. He had broken his old one not too long ago.” Makoto replied innocently, unaware of how Sousuke had had the same idea. Perhaps he should ask Kuroo what he was getting the other just in case?</p><p>“Is it enough?”</p><p>“Enough?” Makoto leaned his head slightly, trying to get what Sousuke meant by this. Sometimes, even <em>he</em> had trouble understanding his boyfriend.</p><p>“Just to buy something useful for his birthday.”</p><p>“Yeah, I told you, he would be loving anything you give him.”</p><p>He was the same, Makoto tried to imply. Any presents from Sousuke would be a joy. There was no need to overdo things though he guessed that him sharing his birthday with Kuroo was adding a double stress on him to find two gifts.</p><p>“Sousuke?” Makoto called out once he noticed his boyfriend was still quiet, deep in his thoughts.</p><p>“It’s just that since we started dating, I thought it would need something <em>more.</em> Like I couldn’t just treat you to a restaurant like I’ve been doing the past years.” Sousuke explained, his hands no longer peeling mandarins so Makoto took that opportunity to hold it tenderly.</p><p>“You don’t have to do more, Sousuke. We fell for you as you are, those nights out were amazing.”</p><p>“Thanks Makoto. I enjoyed them too.” Sousuke smiled, leaning over to kiss Makoto.</p><p>Even if Kuroo didn’t explicitly say anything yet there was no denying that him asking for them to have that 17<sup>th</sup> November day free meant they would be going out somewhere. Sousuke still needed to go to his swimming practice no matter the fact that it was on a Sunday. He was on a scholarship besides wanting to enjoy training every day without overworking himself. Makoto and Kuroo, on the other hand, had it easier to make sure they would not be working.</p><p>Makoto kissed him back, smelling of a mix between mandarin and apple from his shampoo. It was such a sweet smell, one that could drive him drunk if he kept being this close to his lover. Yet, Makoto broke it with a snort.</p><p>“You know, there’s something special you could do for Tetsu.” Makoto teased, enjoying the fact that he had been dating Kuroo for longer than him to know those kinds of secrets.</p><p>But Sousuke had his little idea about what it could be, unfortunately.</p><p>“…Let me guess… It has to do with me wearing his suits?”</p><p>“Oh, he had told you about it?” Makoto brightened up, amazed that this didn’t seem to be a secret knowing how long it took Kuroo to come clean to him about it.</p><p>“Not really but he’s been annoying about me wearing other clothes than hoodies.” He sighed. His clothes were fine for an athlete, he was no model.</p><p>What gave him the idea that Kuroo might be into suits kinks or anything alike, was when Sousuke had helped him knotting one of his ties. It was for one of his interviews. He had stayed the night at their apartment due to a storm stopping the trains traffic preventing him from going home. Now that he was aware of their feelings, he guessed they both used that excuse for him to stay longer –not that he minded this fortunate trick.</p><p>Kuroo had been so stressed that he couldn’t manage to knot his tie correctly -or maybe he was pretending since his high school uniform used to have one. Whatever the reason was, Sousuke ended up trying it on so that he could knot it properly, only knowing how to do it for yourself and not for others. As he placed it back around Kuroo’s neck to tighten it up perfectly well, the way the latter’s face flashed red had made him uncomfortable back then.</p><p>Recalling on that moment, he remembered thinking that he had gotten too close to Kuroo when doing this. He should have left it to Makoto to fix this. Sousuke had moved back wishing him good luck for the interview while making sure to never gaze at those golden eyes for the rest of the day. Since then, Kuroo always seemed to be eager to get him to finally be wearing a real suit, even pretending that one Halloween night every guest had to be wearing one as a costume. Yet, that night Sousuke had been sick and couldn’t come to the party.</p><p>“Well I can’t blame him… I saw you in your school uniform while he didn’t.” Makoto’s blush was a good indication that both his boyfriends seemed to share the same appeal to him wearing official outfits.</p><p>“Not you too Makoto.” Sousuke groaned, though he couldn’t hide the smile on his face giving away how amused he was.</p><p>“It’s clear you haven’t seen yourself in those outfits!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Are you sure I’m the oldest one here?” Kuroo wondered as soon as he entered the room later on.</p><p>“Welcome back Tetsu.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sousuke asked, not sure what could lead him to think something like this.</p><p>“Look at you cutely snuggling under the kotatsu eating mandarins like an old couple.” Kuroo pointed out, walking up to them. He looked as if he was jealous that he had missed this moment. He attempted to get them to move away so that he could sneak in between those arms. There would be no better place on Earth right now that could warm him up but also spoil him into this pool of affection.</p><p>“Well if you look at it like that, I guess it’s true.” Makoto chuckled, letting a place so that Kuroo could sit and hand him a piece of mandarin.</p><p>“We’re taking a break from studying.” Sousuke mentioned at the discarded papers and laptops.</p><p>He had to admit though that this break might have lasted way longer than intended. There was no guilt though, after all, he had been able to get an important talk with Makoto. His heart had been lighter since then. His boyfriends would love anything Sousuke got them, it was now up to him to ask Kuroo about what he was getting Makoto before making his own choices. There was no reason to not even think of a gift together for the other after all –besides making sure that they wouldn’t be buying the same present.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Kuroo mumbled while gladly accepting the mandarin Makoto was feeding him. After a day at work, there was nothing better than snuggling to his lovers and being spoiled by them.</p><p>“Very well.” Makoto answered with a knowing grin.</p><p>The green eyes looked all too mischievous, a habit that he seemed to have gained from Kuroo, leaving Sousuke panic. They might have been a bit too talkative and confessed more than necessary during the rest of the evening. Not only about how Sousuke was being distant unconsciously because of the coming birthdays, but also about how for instance he did want to call Kuroo by his first name.</p><p><em>Don’t you dare tell him anything,</em> Sousuke thought as he frowned at Makoto.</p><p>Kuroo, however, discerned the silent threat he seemed to be sending their boyfriend’s side and glanced at each of them curiously.</p><p>“Did something happen?”</p><p>“No.” Sousuke quickly replied, standing up once all the papers and books were properly tidied.</p><p>While he headed towards their bedroom to place it back on the desk, he did hear his two boyfriends muttering to one another. Well even if Makoto was a lot snarkier than he used to be back in high school due to Kuroo’s influence, he did believe in him to not blurt out all they had been talking about and walked to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not angry at us.” Makoto informed.</p><p>“Really? Did you get why he’s been distant with us?” Kuroo inquired more while his cheek found Makoto’s comfortable shoulder. They could talk to one another secretly better this way although Sousuke was not the kind of person to spy on them.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s just panicking about our coming birthdays, making it a bigger deal than it is. You know him, he always wants what’s best for us.” Makoto answered with a sigh. His emotions were going all over the place. Relief, love, fear and so many more. Most of all now, he was exhausted and Kuroo’s warmth was helping him gather up enough energy to not fall asleep already.</p><p>There was something inherently good within Sousuke that desired to please his most important persons but, Makoto was aware that he would discard even his own self to do this. They still remembered how Sousuke had thought in the first couple of weeks when Makoto and Kuroo officially started dating that he should not go to any nights out with them in fear he was “wasting their dates”.</p><p>Makoto was no better at hoping the best for others but with Kuroo and Sousuke, he had started to become a bit more selfish. So, when they first noticed Sousuke starting to be colder, they both feared that he was no longer interested in keeping this polyamory relationship. Makoto hoped that with this talk they had he would realize that it was enough to show that he cared for them rather than struggling in finding “perfect” gifts.</p><p>For Makoto, there was no better gift than those two men loving him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going then.” Makoto warned, once he had made sure to have everything in his bag.</p><p>“Take care.” Kuroo replied before pressing a kiss on his forehead as an additional blessing despite his lover’s protest.</p><p>Going to his part-time job, Makoto was hoping that Sousuke would return soon from his swimming practice so that he could prevent Kuroo from being all alone for the rest of the day.</p><p>It was not that Kuroo hated the quietness, hell he loved Sousuke, but it was always unusual in their home. He had been forced to stay at home due to a slight fever. There was no fighting back with Makoto who would take too much effort to convince that it was nothing. So instead, he took the day off. Conceivably, this wouldn’t lead to more inconvenience with his birthday being on a Sunday. He would need to work harder on Friday and Saturday to catch up on any late projects.  </p><p>Kuroo was not much of a lying down person. The fever was not running high enough to render him powerless although each movement seemed to be heavier. He was able to hang out the washing when he heard the entrance door open and Sousuke’s deep characteristic voice announcing his presence.</p><p>“I’m here.” Kuroo called out in a whisper, his voice being unable to get louder than this without hurting.</p><p>Thankfully, Sousuke managed to hear it and entered the utility room carefully as he was welcomed by the laundry hanging there.</p><p>“Why aren’t you resting in bed?” Sousuke groaned, getting his way to him.</p><p>“Welcome back, I guess?” Kuroo grinned though the teasing was amiss upon gazing at Sousuke’s face full of worries.</p><p>“You’re going to bed.”</p><p>Sousuke didn’t let him protest when he took his wrist and dragged him across the apartment to get into their bedroom. Kuroo ended up obediently following him, fearing the coldness in which Sousuke’s words hit would make him freeze more than he currently was if he was to protest this decision. There were barely any clothes left to hang anyway so maybe it was not a bad idea to take a break? Moreover, now that Sousuke was home, he was not alone!</p><p>As they passed the living room, Kuroo noticed on the clock there that it was later than he expected.</p><p>“Did you get lost?” Kuroo inquired, his frown deepening when he noticed Sousuke’s back tensing up.</p><p>“I just had to run a quick errand before getting home.”</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>Kuroo was too exhausted to inspect more on the said errand, especially when his body melted onto the mattress of their bed. This might be the best expense they had ever done, buying a King Long bed to manage more or less the three of them on it while sleeping and strong enough for whenever things get steamier.</p><p>“Did you take your medicine?” Sousuke asked, checking the plastic bag on their bedside table he had been fetching earlier this morning when they first realized Kuroo’s fever.</p><p>“’Can’t remember…”</p><p>“You’re the worst…”</p><p>Sousuke sighed, opening the first box. Depending on how many pills there were remaining, he could check whether or not to give one to Kuroo. Nevertheless, it seemed extraneous judging by his state, he clearly had not taken it for a while. At least since Makoto had left for work for sure. He felt guiltier for picking up their birthdays’ presents now although when he ordered it, a few days ago he had no idea that Kuroo would get sick.</p><p>“Here, sit up…”</p><p>Kuroo’s body was almost burning his still freezing hands despite the gloves he had been wearing. Sousuke supported him and placed the pill in his mouth before carefully helping him drink from the bottle of water. There was no teasing, no smirks nor snarky comments afterward. Just a slight cough and a trembling body pressing itself against him.</p><p>“Stay…” Kuroo pleaded.</p><p>Who could refuse anything to this man? Sousuke nodded without any hesitation. Reaching out for the blanket to place it above his lover’s body, he kept his hands onto his hair so that Kuroo could tell he was still here with him. He stroked the messy hair conscientiously in case to not worsen a potential headache. Judging by the snoring, he was doing relatively well.</p><p>The black hair strands were barely keeping up, falling miserably all over his boyfriend’s face and pillows as if they didn’t even have the strength to stay up like Kuroo. Sousuke was managing to keep them away from his face but in the end resulted in more knots. Yet, he kept caressing his head in hope to ease any sensation of pain.</p><p> </p><p>When Kuroo woke up, a few hours ago, he was welcomed by the delicious scent of dinner placed on the bedside table. His pillow being so firm and warm turned out to be Sousuke’s thighs. The blanket was still wrapped around him just like that hand stroking his hair in the fondest gesture.</p><p>“Is this heaven?” Kuroo sighed in pleasure, snuggling more to his lover’s thighs. How he loved them!</p><p>“Guess you’re back to your old self.” Sousuke groaned, leaving his hand from Kuroo’s head so that he could reach for the plate.</p><p>“Nooo…Come on continue.” Kuroo whined as soon as the stroking stopped, trying to reach out for Sousuke’s arms to go back but to no avail.</p><p>Sousuke might be shorter than him –something he took great pride in reminding him— but there was no denying that he was stronger. By a lot. No amount of volleyball and working out could equal this God Greek body. So, in the end he was forced to sit up, although Kuroo did manage to have the privilege of resting against Sousuke’s chest.</p><p>“I should get sick more often so that you could nurse me.” Kuroo uttered, his filter being gone with all the spoiling.</p><p>“If you get sick on purpose, I will leave you.” Sousuke warned exasperated yet he was still carefully feeding him the soup he did earlier.</p><p>“Makoto will continue to nurse me even then.” Kuroo reminded him with a grin, knowing that no amount of him doing crazy things would prevent saint Makoto from worrying and caring for him.</p><p>“That’s cheating.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Because you know Makoto is too nice to leave you to die from your stupidness.”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t help chuckling although he regretted doing so as soon as the pain in his throat appeared again. It was true that the younger one ended up being the one to care the most about them. Makoto had been there whenever he drank too much to help his sorry ass or been supporting Sousuke’s rehab by offering the pool where he worked as a place to train at his pace. There was no way Makoto would abandon them ever despite being guilty.</p><p>“Come on, stay quiet and just open your mouth.” Sousuke told him before handing him the bottle of water to hopefully ease that dry cough.</p><p>Kuroo thanked him in a whisper, unable to continue teasing his boyfriend. Well, this was nice too, being spoiled by Sousuke. It was unexpected, for he was not the easiest person to read. At first, when Makoto introduced them, Kuroo thought they would not be hitting it that well despite his roommate telling him otherwise.</p><p>There was a certain aura around Sousuke, an intimating one despite the familiarity of having a best friend who was not a talkative person either. He could understand why Makoto told him he was a bit like Haruka. So Kuroo tried to find the weak spot that would hook them together. With Makoto’s best friend, it had been food so he used that same subject for his first attempt.</p><p>Yet their taste did not seem to match as well.</p><p>Another failure was when he tried to talk about video games. From having spent so many years by Kenma’s side and now Makoto’s one, Kuroo was growing quite impressive knowledge on the subject even if he was not as excited about it as those two. However, Sousuke was apparently not much of a player, not getting the references he was using.</p><p>In the end, it was the snarky comments and weird competition that turned into a friendship that got them hooked on one another. The quiet and scary first impression Kuroo had of him couldn’t remain true when Sousuke’s laugher sounded so magical. It was unconsciously that they were starting to become competitive over the smallest thing, like how many special cards from a tv show they got for their relatives to who was able to hold his breath the longest.</p><p>On the last one though, Sousuke was clearly cheating as a swimmer. At least, he won in their improvised basketball face-off.</p><p>And he won the jackpot when Makoto confessed that he was also loving Sousuke as much as him one day after they both had realized they kept inviting him over. Sousuke wouldn’t realize just how lucky he was that Makoto cared so much about them since he was the one who pushed this idea of a polyamory relationship after that fateful night when they had too much to drink.</p><p>Without him, Kuroo didn’t think he would be able to shamelessly ask for both these men to become his. He was definitely going for a ride in his afterlife for being this spoiled now.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Sousuke asked out of the blue after he had finished eating, his mind still feeling in the fog-cfilled with tiredness yet he was indeed feeling better.</p><p>“Much better. Thank you, Sousuke.” He replied, his eyes already closed as Kuroo snuggled against that blessed chest.</p><p>The heartbeat right against his ear was accelerating warning him before he heard Sousuke’s next words.</p><p>“You’re welcome… Rest some more, Tetsurou.”</p><p>It was one of the rare times when Sousuke called him by his first name. And each time, it was enough to have him dying of embarrassment though it was a mutual feeling. It must be the reason why Sousuke’s arms around his waist tightened up to prevent him from turning around and gaze at his face.</p><p>“Fuck you can’t do that to me when I’m this weak already…” Kuroo uttered overjoyed trying to struggle against those powerful arms just to take a glimpse of his boyfriend’s reddened face.</p><p>It was what Makoto found when he entered the room after his afternoon shift, his two boyfriends wrestling on their bed despite one being sick. Sighing, he separated them with a clearance of his throat. He might be saint Makoto but when he was mad, there was nothing more daunting. Both Sousuke and Kuroo were aware of this thankfully helping calm the situation.  </p><p>“Mako! He called me by my first name and refuses to do so again.”</p><p>“He’s an annoying brat who refuses to rest despite being sick.”</p><p>At how earnestly they were, Makoto sighed. They were both lost cases, that was what they were. But they were <em>his</em> lost cases.</p><p>“Come on Sousuke, we talked about it.” He first mentioned while sitting on the bed by their sides. Kuroo’s grin was lacking the mischief it normally would have before Makoto started to get on his case. “But Tetsu this is no time to move around. You have to rest.”</p><p>His still cold hands reached out for both his boyfriends’ cheeks, cupping it delicately. Sousuke sighed while Kuroo leaned onto his hand.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to tell him that for a while now.” Sousuke groaned.</p><p>“How am I supposed to sleep when you spoil me this much?!” Kuroo defended himself to which resulted in Makoto’s laughter.</p><p>“You two are <em>so</em> ridiculous.”</p><p>But it was all right, there was no vile in those words –quite the contrary. They both still needed some more adjustments to have a third person in their relationship although Makoto was confident Kuroo would get his demands fulfilled very soon. Sousuke was warming up to the idea of calling him by his first name a lot faster than Kuroo thought. The fact that he spoiled him and nursed him without any complaints was a big enough proof of how much Sousuke loved him.</p><p>Kuroo was only too deep in his own feelings to realize this.</p><p> </p><p>After that ‘long’ day –or at least from Kuroo’s perspective it had been, the three of them ended up resting in bed together. As usual, it led to Sousuke being crushed by two quite heavy and tall men. This spot between them had been his since that summer night when he was the center of their affection. They had been eager to have this new person in their bed back then although it seemed more as if they were trapping him so that he would no longer go away.</p><p>Kuroo’s habit of sleeping with two pillows had been particular when he found out, dare he say he had been amused. But now that Kuroo’s face was pressed on his chest, using it as his pillows, he was not finding it as funny as it used to be. Apparently, he had been doing the same to Makoto before and in a totally serious discussion with them had exclaimed that Sousuke’s “tits” were the “best”.</p><p>Even despite how much they argued about it, it seemed like there was no stopping this bad habit of Kuroo calling his chest “tits”. It was even more embarrassing when Makoto found him one day in the bathroom fondling it curiously. Kuroo was still laughing from time to time at this anecdote.</p><p>Sousuke was stuck with sometimes waking up with erection simply because of how much Kuroo touched his chest. This was when he decided to start wearing a tank top instead of sleeping shirtless. At least, there were two more than eager men ready to help him with his morning problem.</p><p>And now, this bad habit of Kuroo despite being annoying, also turned out to be part of what Sousuke loved about him. Love was blind for sure but there was no denying that Sousuke felt something amiss whenever Kuroo used proper pillows instead of his chest.</p><p>It was the same with Makoto. He was another hugger but for a whole different reason, he was always cold and so kept clinging to the nearest source of heat that was Kuroo’s and Sousuke’s bodies. In the end, the big bed they bought for themselves to fit three persons, have almost half of it being untouched whenever they were sleeping. It turned to be handy for other matters though so it was not a complete waste.</p><p>There was something blissful during those calm moments at night whenever Sousuke couldn’t sleep from being compressed. Nothing felt wrong weirdly. He didn’t sense any frustration, any impatience, any fears within his heart preventing from sleeping sounding. No, Sousuke was at peace whenever he was in those two arms. Without being a hugger or showing much of his affection with gestures or words, it was pleasant to love and be loved in return.</p><p>He was at home between them, unable to calm himself down from how exciting it was to realize this at night most of the time.</p><p>“I love you…” Sousuke whispered in the quietness of the night, only for those ears to unconsciously hear it but the information to never reach them completely. It was too late for him to think this was just a fling, that Makoto and Kuroo were just having fun with him before leaving him behind when everything they were doing each day and night was wrapping him deeper and deeper into this relationship.</p><p>There was no running away from this reality, from those two men who loved him. And he hoped those birthday gifts he bought them would be telling them just that, that Sousuke loved them, whenever they would gaze at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sousuke’s alarm clock was the first thing to be heard on that 17<sup>th</sup> November morning before a couple of groans. After the quite lively night, Sousuke hadn’t recalled he had a morning practice. Well, how could he remember anything when his boyfriends’ mouths were on his—</p><p>No. No. Bad idea thinking about sex right as he woke up. Kuroo had been quite eager –to say the least about recovering from his cold— enjoying participating in those kinds of activities again. Though being reminded of it might result in skipping practice and as a scholarship student Sousuke would be damned to do this. It was a duty also to take this seriously since his university took a risk to offer him this scholarship despite his current state –not being as good as he used to be. His coach had explained to him that the school was betting on him and Sousuke didn’t want to disappoint them.</p><p>“-n’t go…” Makoto groaned, half asleep as Sousuke sat up on the bed to shut down his alarm.</p><p>Since he moved his arm which used to be trapped in Makoto’s chest, he woke him up. Or at least he was half-conscious that this alarm meant that he was going. Despite being a morning person throughout their school years, both Kuroo and Makoto had forgotten about it by relishing in the warmth of one another. Sousuke grinned amusedly at how they were trapping him in between their bodies to prevent him from going. As expectantly.</p><p>And clearly if he was not awaited somewhere, he might have fallen asleep again with how alluring the offer was.</p><p>But it was the only moment Sousuke would be away, he had sworn to them that the rest of the day would be theirs. Leaning over to Makoto, he kissed his forehead to ease the crease between his eyebrows.</p><p>“Sleep some more, love.” Sousuke whispered, thanking him in a low voice once Makoto let him go.</p><p>He immediately used that opportunity to head to the bathroom, Kuroo having only his legs above his were easier to free himself of. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he picked up some clothes that they had discarded along the way the night before. They would need to tidy it up and since Sousuke had to hurry he wouldn’t be able to help much more than what he was doing. At least, it allowed him to place the dirty clothes into the laundry basket.</p><p>Thankfully he had already prepared most of his stuff for the practice the day before. Sousuke had been aware throughout the dinner that he wouldn’t be able to do much during the rest of the night due to his boyfriends not able to keep their hands to themselves. Not that he minded though, quite the contrary judging how satisfying the night had been.</p><p>“Fuck…” Sousuke groaned, feeling himself growing hard just at the memory and consciously turned the water colder.</p><p>It would help the problem he had down there while he could focus on showering. However, he didn’t realize Kuroo was up and in the bathroom until the shower curtain was drawn by him. Sousuke took a step back startled, almost slipping if not for his boyfriend’s arm catching him.</p><p>“Shower together?” He offered yet the grin was giving away that he had other plans.</p><p>Yes, Kuroo had definitely recovered. No question about that.</p><p>“You scared me…” Sousuke sighed but did shift to let the other join him under the cold water. “No touching, just showering.” He added in an instant before Kuroo could do anything.</p><p>“Are you sure? It looks eager for more—Argh! Cold!” Kuroo shuddered, his body moving away from the water as he tried desperately to turn it warmer just like a cat who tried to avoid getting wet in a storm.</p><p>“I don’t have time to waste, so nothing but a shower.” Sousuke warned, knowing full well that as expected Kuroo noticed his hard-on.</p><p>Although the cold water was helping, the presence of his boyfriend behind him was counterproductive.</p><p>“I could help you with it faster than a cold shower, come on. It would be a lot more pleasant too.” Kuroo’s hands traveled all over that chest until getting to Sousuke’s lower half. However, he found a bottle of shampoo that his boyfriend handed him instead.</p><p>“No.” Sousuke’s final word left him pouting.</p><p>The messy and yet stylish hairstyle of Kuroo was now completely gone under the water, resulting in him having an even more pitiful look on his face. Upon glancing behind him, Sousuke did feel bad for him. He couldn’t resist whenever Kuroo’s hair was down, just like he couldn’t resist when Makoto looked at him with <em>those</em> green eyes.</p><p>Sighing, Sousuke slightly warmed up the water before leaning into Kuroo’s chest. “I promise later we could but not now, all right?”</p><p>The compromise seemed accepted judging by the splendid grin on his boyfriend’s face. Yeah, no way he could resist Kuroo with his hair down, looking this pleased. Thankfully, he was not a swimmer or else this was a sight he would be seeing a lot more. Or perhaps it was because it was so rare that he was still unable to resist it properly. Just like apparently Kuroo would be weak to him wearing a suit or something alike.</p><p>The rest of the shower was uneventful, as Kuroo stayed faithful to the promise they made.</p><p>“Let me drive you to the pool.” Kuroo offered while they were dressing up.</p><p>“Are you sure? Maybe you could sleep some more.” Sousuke felt guilty for waking up his boyfriend although he didn’t work or after the last eventful last days.</p><p>“Yeah don’t worry, I need to pick up the cake for tonight.”</p><p>“Cake?” Sousuke inquired, his face showing how confused he was as he stopped himself from zipping his jacket.</p><p>“Yeah, I did say we couldn’t have the night out but that didn’t mean we couldn’t celebrate with a cake. I ordered one at the nearby bakery, you know the one Makoto loves near the pool.” Kuroo explained, his hands still busy styling his hair. Yet from the mirror he could watch Sousuke’s surprised reaction.</p><p>They were going on a lunch date with Makoto from what he collected from his boyfriend’s saying the day before. Due to all the work and the fact he got sick, Kuroo hadn’t reserved early enough the restaurant he had in mind for them to go at night. It obviously was full yet he miraculously had a reservation for a lunch. Or so he said. Sousuke was pretty sure this was a lie so that they could have the night at home. Judging by how eager Kuroo had seemed at the prospect of an encore, it reinforced Sousuke’s belief on it just being a not so subtle plan.</p><p>But since all of them were eager for a night with no work, no practice, no studying, they wouldn’t call out Kuroo’s tactic.</p><p>Still, it reminded Sousuke of what day today was. He had been so sleepy before his shower and then Kuroo’s antics had kept his mind away from the fact that it was the 17<sup>th</sup> of November.</p><p>“Ah…Mmm yes. All right.” Sousuke nodded, trying in the meantime to find a way to bring out his wishes for Kuroo’s birthday as well as his present. It would be awkward to say it out of the blue but then it might be even weirder to not tell him now.</p><p>“Sousuke?” Kuroo called out with a smirk, knowing. That brat definitely knew!</p><p>“Wait a second.” Sousuke groaned, heading toward their bedroom.</p><p>He was cautious to not wake up Makoto that was still innocently sleeping and picked one of the boxes he hid into his computer’s case. It was small yet he didn’t want any of them to find it so he hid it where he knew there would be no reasons for them to look at. His laptop was only used for his classes and studying, no way Makoto nor Kuroo would have any interest in taking it, especially since they had their own.</p><p>Walking back to the bathroom, Sousuke felt bad that he couldn’t give his boyfriends their presents together but then if Makoto would hold it against him, he would be blaming Kuroo.</p><p>“Here.” Sousuke simply said, almost throwing the box at him instead of delicately handing it to him.</p><p>“Ooooh? A present? For me? What’s the occasion?” Kuroo teased with an infuriating smirk as he caught the box and examined it without opening it.</p><p>“For being an ass.” Sousuke lamented, moving away to pick up his gym bag to place his towel inside.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Sou-chan, you gotta tell me before I open it.” Kuroo went to hug him though he expected to be pushed aside, he managed to get his arms around Sousuke’s waist. Only his frown was an indication that his boyfriend wasn’t pleased but since he didn’t move away, it could be considered a victory.</p><p>“For your birthday…” Sousuke sighed, his face looking away. “Just open it already.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sousuke. I mean it, I’m glad you got me something.”</p><p>Kuroo snuggled more to him, his smirk turning into a genuine one –though not many people could tell the difference. The redness on his ears was giving away how pleased Kuroo was. This alone was able to calm Sousuke’s annoyance. He was aware that Kuroo loved to rile people’s up, it was a part of who he was and yet there was also this side of him who was fond and lovingly, making him eager to discover more and more every day about this side.  </p><p>How much Sousuke wished he had known Kuroo for as long as Makoto just so that he could have witnessed all those moments when he was this adorable.</p><p>“So, what’s this mmm?” Kuroo wondered checking the paper-wrapped box, letting his boyfriend go and gaze at him when opening it.</p><p>It was small, easily placed in his palm while his other hand unwrapped the paper gift. The golden hues were sparkling in excitement. He was aware that Sousuke had been overthinking about this birthday present from Makoto’s saying so it surely was special. Yet he did not expect this much amount of surprise. The box could be opened from the front in two and inside it resided a ring placed upon a tiny cushion.</p><p>“You-You can’t be serious… You… Didn’t have to go that far… Sousuke…” Kuroo stuttered, his heart going too fast seemingly draining all the blood from his brain judging the state this gift left him in.</p><p>“You don’t like it?” Sousuke’s deception was immense, already trying to reach out for the box so that he could take it back.</p><p>The longer Kuroo was staring at it, the wetter his eyes seemed to be. They welled up but still no tears fell since he focused on keeping the box closer to him.</p><p>“There’s no way I don’t like it! It’s just… Fuck-” The first sob got Sousuke even more worried placing his arms around his lover’s waist, offering him comfort although he seemed to be the reason why Kuroo got into such a state.</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything…”</p><p>“I got the same ring for Makoto’s birthday and myself. I thought—”</p><p>“You want to kill us?” Kuroo wondered unbelievably, mixed between laughter and tears.</p><p>Tightening the grip on the box, Kuroo’s face was pressed onto Sousuke’s shoulder. He did not think he could survive longer those blossoming joy within all over his body. It was too much in a short span of time especially after the rough week he had. But just for that moment alone, it seemed worth it.</p><p>“I’m sor—” Sousuke’s apology was cut short by a pair of lips pressed against his own.</p><p>No way would he let his stupid boyfriend think he did something wrong. Kuroo would get his revenge next year for Sousuke’s birthday, he would step up his game and have him dying of happiness in the most unexpected way!</p><p>“This is perfect, you idiot.” Kuroo muttered fondly, leaning a bit backwards so that he could take the ring of the casket and put it on his left-hand ring finger.</p><p>“Is it?” Sousuke stared at how the ring fitted perfectly his lover’s finger, sighing in relief that the measurements given to the jeweler were fine.</p><p>“Yeah, better have a couch nearby when you give it to Makoto just in case his legs give up from happiness.” Kuroo teased, his arms hanging around Sousuke as if he was barely resisting either. His golden eyes kept glancing at the ring, as if the pressure applied there was not enough to tell that it was real.</p><p>“This is just a gift…” Sousuke mumbled, having trouble understanding what the big deal was until Kuroo’s next words muttered in his ears sensually.</p><p>“So, they aren’t wedding rings?”</p><p>Sousuke hadn’t thought of it this way, just wanting something that the three of them could share, something they would still hold it dearly despite its unusefulness in their daily lives, and something that they could wear and keep with themselves all time. Rings ended up being the chosen jewelry due to the fact that websites were repeating everywhere that it was the perfect boyfriend gift. Although Sousuke would not be able to wear his much due to swimming, he had already made sure to buy a necklace to be able to keep it with himself.</p><p>However, it resulted in him not realizing the obvious implicit symbolism of a ring.</p><p>“They…aren’t… I think?” Sousuke’s tone was not much convincing but he had absolutely no idea if they were or not. He remembered the seller being confused at him ordering 3 different rings but that was about it. There were no inscriptions upon it just the size being different from one another.</p><p>“How romantic!” Kuroo’s laughter couldn’t be stopped, it was only increasing as fast as Sousuke’s cheeks were warmer.</p><p>Between the three of them, clearly, it was no surprise that Sousuke was the worst with romance. Makoto might be the best as he was a mess who thought was smooth.</p><p>Yet, this was also Sousuke’s charm strangely. Every time he would be doing something inherently romantic without noticing and then freaked out. Kuroo couldn’t be over at how cute –but mostly hilarious it was.</p><p>From Makoto’s perspective, Kuroo was the worst especially after he messily confessed drunk to both of them.</p><p>But then how was he supposed to do this sober when those two looked <strong>far</strong> too handsome! How could he keep his smooth and cool attitude whenever they would be gazing at him with those gorgeous eyes, speaking to him softly?! At least now he was used to it but damn his first years of college knowing those two had been a taboo to even mention.</p><p>“If you don’t want it, I can still exchange it.”  </p><p>“No taking back. It’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Due to Kuroo’s teasing and then them arguing on the most ridiculous things, Sousuke was almost late to the swimming practice. Thankfully, he had set another alarm clock, the kind of “this is your last chance to wake up”. It had reminded them during breakfast that they had to leave no matter how deep down they would prefer staying with each other.</p><p>Kuroo wrote a message on the fridge for Makoto explaining to him that he was driving Sousuke to his practice before running an errand but he would be back. Judging how much they ‘exercised’ last night, Kuroo bet he would return even before Makoto woke up.</p><p>Along the way, Sousuke asked him what he got for the other’s birthday boy since he had forgotten to inquire. At least judging by Kuroo’s reaction to the ring, he didn’t think he got that for Makoto.</p><p>“A new set of tracking suits.”</p><p>“I thought about that too…”</p><p>“Leave the clothes to me, I have a better sense of fashion than yours.” Kuroo grinned before whimpering when Sousuke nudged him. At least he had waited for them to be at a red light to do this.</p><p>“Just next time, we have to inform the other what we’re buying. Both Makoto and I had the same idea for your present at first too.” Sousuke warned, only realizing now that for sure his two boyfriends had concerted one another for his birthdays to never buy him the same thing.</p><p>It was another adjustment they had to get used to, now that they were in a new relationship.</p><p>“Ooooh? What’s Makoto’s gift for me?”</p><p>Kuroo tried to get the answer to no avail for the rest of the trip. As he pulled the car by the campus near the swimming pool facility, Sousuke was about to open the door when he leaned over to him.</p><p>“Don’t overtire yourself, I do plan to get my extra present tonight” Kuroo whispered into his ear, hinting at the compromise they made in the shower.</p><p>Yet, the sensual proposal was not as swift as Kuroo thought he was with his cheeks and ears reddened and the way he refused to look at Sousuke’s staring eyes after parting from him.</p><p>“I thought I didn’t have to give you anything for your birthday.” Sousuke picked the words Kuroo had used when receiving his present earlier, not as a payback but a genuine question. He had tortured his mind and spent hours trying to find a good boyfriend present and yet all that could be replaced with sex? It seemed like all his efforts had been a waste.</p><p>“You know what I mean! You promised me!” Kuroo protested, leaning back against his seat. His pouting making him look positively adorable.</p><p>“Yes, yes. I’ll see you later, then.” Sousuke chuckled, opening the door and leaving after another glance at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>After practice, Sousuke was waiting where Kuroo left him earlier in the morning. He sat by a nearby bench, knowing he would easily spot any car from how the campus was a desert in the early afternoon hours on a Sunday. However, something caught his attention in this calm environment.</p><p>“Meow!”</p><p>Looking down, he noticed a small black cat pressing its paws against his pants. It barely was reaching above his shoes, yet it nonetheless tried to get his attention. When staring at it, the cat meowed once more, unafraid of him. Sousuke leaned a bit closer to check whether there was a collar or not around the animal, due to its form as well, it did not seem like it belonged to someone. It was starving as the sound coming out of its mouth sounded like a plea for anything.</p><p>“Wait a second.” Sousuke mumbled, knowing there was some food in his bag.</p><p>It was just in case he had forgotten about eating something before his practice, or if he was feeling too weak afterwards. It was small biscuits and he had no idea whether or not it would suffice the hungry cat. Or even if it was going to be good enough for it to eat. Upon finding it, the cat had already climbed his legs and was now on his lap, almost eager to search along with him.</p><p>“Here, is it good enough for you?” Sousuke curiously opened the plastic protection and break a small portion of the food to present it to the animal.</p><p>Sniffing it, the cat started to lick it before its fangs bit onto it. The test seemed to be positive when it started meowing for more. In the end, he gave it all of it in small pieces before Kuroo’s car parked near him. Upon standing up, the cat tried to reach for his pants but without success this time.</p><p>“Meow! Meow!” The animal called Sousuke once more, following him into the parking lot although it clearly was not as assured as it used to be in the bench.</p><p>“You can’t follow me.” Sousuke warned, going down to pick the cat in his hands to guide it back to the campus. It was not like he could help the cat more than he already had, giving him all the food he had. Yet, the blue eyes kept staring at him hopeful when it didn’t move in his hands surprisingly.</p><p>“Did you forget something, Sousuke?” Kuroo called out, with the window down trying to know why he was returning towards the campus.</p><p>“Ah… Not really…” Sousuke had thought he would take care of this problem instead of burdening his boyfriends yet upon walking closer to the car with the cat in his arms, Makoto immediately got out of it to stroke it.</p><p>“Do you know the owner?” Kuroo asked, getting out of the car as well so the two of them could examine closer that animal in their boyfriend’s arms.</p><p>“No, I don’t think it belongs to anyone. It was starving so I gave it some of my food.” Sousuke summed up, letting Makoto holding it judging how much more competent he was looking after countless stray cats in their hometown.</p><p>“So now it’s following you everywhere for more.” Makoto chuckled at how Sousuke’s face blinked in surprise before nodding although there was no secret trick in how he discovered this fact.</p><p>“It’s a female.” Kuroo pointed out as he examined the cat to get any hint about it belonging to someone or not.</p><p>“I was about to take it back to the campus before we could go.” Sousuke explained, knowing that the more time they were losing here, the more likely their reservation for lunch would be over.</p><p>“And abandon this poor creature all alone? I didn’t think you were this heartless Ya’zaki.” Kuroo picked on him, using the former nickname he gave him when they were still on an acquaintances base.</p><p>“It’s not like we can take it to the restaurant with us.” Sousuke pointed out, pouting.</p><p>“We can adopt it?” Makoto uttered all a sudden, his eyes already looking too hopeful to say no to from Sousuke’s perspective.</p><p>“Is the landlord even allowing pets?” Sousuke asked, glancing at each of his boyfriends.</p><p>Since there never was a pet in the apartment, he had assumed it was forbidden especially with how animal-friendly his boyfriends were. It was part of the reason why this option had not been out for him, thinking it was impossible.</p><p>“Technically no, but it’s not like we have to tell them.” Kuroo offered, his hand reaching out for the cat to pet it.</p><p>“You want to lie.” Sousuke sighed, calling out his boyfriend for having such a ridiculous idea. There was no denying that if the lie was revealed, they would pay for it.</p><p>“It’s no lie, just not mentioning her.” Makoto agreed and that was when he knew he had lost any arguments. When even saint Makoto was starting to turn evil like this.</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Sousuke sighed and couldn’t help smiling at how eager both his boyfriends looked. Even the blue eyes of the cat seemed to be thankful –though it was most likely the caress it was getting that resulted in this look.</p><p>“So, is she our birthdays’ present, Sousuke? Tetsu said we had the same gift after all.” Makoto laughed fondly, unaware of the panic he created within his boyfriend’s heart.</p><p>“What? No— Kuroo!” Sousuke groaned, glaring at the taller one who seemed to be hiding Makoto’s back.</p><p>“I didn’t tell him anything.” Kuroo raised his arms in the air, pretending to be innocent. He hoped right now that Sousuke was too tired from the practice to kick his butt from maybe ‘slightly’ teasing Makoto about his real gift.</p><p>Upon staring at his left hand, Sousuke did notice that he wasn’t wearing his ring. He had obviously taken it out to not let Makoto discover so it allowed some frustration out especially upon hearing Makoto’s chuckle.</p><p>“This already feels like the most perfect present.” Makoto told them as the cat was now purring in his arms, pressed against his chest just like a baby. His smile was just like a sun, illuminating them with its brightness and warmth.</p><p>Sousuke then felt Kuroo’s hand patting his hair with a mischievous grin and he didn’t have enough time to threaten him before he was already speaking again. He had almost expected to be compared to another pet, Kuroo did mention how at times, he reminded him of a dog and that he was a real ‘dog lover’ –another proof of how ‘smooth’ Kuroo was in his flirting with him.</p><p>Yet it was something else that came out of his mouth, way worse than this.</p><p>“It could be if not for the fact that Sou-chan is giving us wedding rings.”</p><p>The reaction didn’t take long with Makoto almost dropping the cat in his arms and exclaiming a shocked and confused “huh?!” from his mouth. Sousuke’s reaction was immediate as well when he pushed away Kuroo’s arm from his head.</p><p>“Kuroo! They aren’t wedding rings! Just! Argh I can’t with you!” Sousuke spat out of frustration, kicking his boyfriend’s legs before heading towards the car so that his combusted face would remain a secret to Makoto at least.</p><p>“Look Makoto. He gave me mine this morning while you were still asleep.” Kuroo mentioned after whining from the pain although he knew he did deserve it. He took his ring out of his pocket and placed it back around his ring finger to show his boyfriend.</p><p>Makoto stayed speechless and this was what worried Sousuke, glancing backward to witness the same kind of reaction he had with Kuroo a couple of hours ago in the bathroom. His green eyes were welling up, his face utterly stuck between too much joy and shyness.</p><p>“Sousuke… You shouldn’t have… I told you just anything would make us happy…” Makoto sobbed and although his smile was giving away his true emotions, it was still the worst to witness those tears falling from him.</p><p>“Give it back to me, Kuroo.” Sousuke uttered, unable to stop from thinking that he should have indeed followed Makoto’s advice. Just buying more casual stuff so they wouldn’t have reacted in such ways. He had hoped for them to be simply grateful, enjoying the idea that indeed with a ring they would have something on themselves to remember that they were loved. However, if this was causing more unnecessary troubles, Sousuke didn’t think it was worth it.</p><p>“What? No! It’s mine!”</p><p>“You don’t deserve it for telling Makoto.”</p><p>“I told you this was too much and you were going to give it to him in a restaurant lunch, in front of everyone thinking you were proposing him.”</p><p>“Oh my god Sousuke! Are you even real?” Makoto freaked out, feeling his knees giving in at just imagining the scene… Yeah, no way he was going to survive this.</p><p>“I simply helped you making it less a big deal it is.” Kuroo added to his defense.</p><p>“You didn’t!” Sousuke protested, still hating to have witnessed Makoto’s tears although he hadn’t even given the real thing to him yet. It was inside his bag but now he was certain that his two boyfriends were taking this gift too much to heart despite weirdly getting too attached to it already.</p><p>“Meow!” The cat suddenly cried out, reminding them that they were arguing in the middle of a parking lot on Kuroo’s and Makoto’s birthdays. But most likely that it was still hungry, just like the rest of them.</p><p>“No fighting in front of our daughter.” Makoto warned his two idiot boyfriends as he said this. “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>And this was the story of how they adopted Nora, their little princess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Epilogue:</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I forgot, here.” Sousuke realized as they woke up the next morning. He handed Makoto a lip balm that he took out of his jacket’s pocket.</p><p>“Thank you Sousuke!” Makoto chuckled before applying some although thankfully he had been staying well inside the rest of their birthdays so his lips were not so chapped as the couple past days.</p><p>“Let me try.” Kuroo asked.</p><p>However, instead of taking the lip balm, he held Makoto’s chin guiding him so that they could share a kiss.</p><p>“That’s better indeed.” Kuroo added after licking his own lips in agreement with his own statement.</p><p>“You’re the worst.” Sousuke groaned while Makoto was laughing, not minding the kiss in a bit.</p><p>“Says the one who buys Cola flavor lip balm~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>